This U19 Asthma and Allergic Diseases Cooperative Research Center (U19) Program brings together a team of investigators in three interactive projects and two cores to focus on the pathobiology of specific innate immune mechanisms in asthma that are dysfunctional but can be restored by novel therapies. In our proposal, we focus on the critical innate immune factors surfactant protein A (SP-A), a lipid constituent of surfactant, palmitoyl-oleoyl-phosphatidylglycerol (POPG) and Toll-like receptor interacting protein (Tollip). The investigators in this program, who have a long history of collaboration, are at two institutions, University of Arizona and National Jewish Health. The Administrative Core of this Program will perform an important role to maintain productive and vibrant collaboration, ensure and track adherence to NIH and other relevant regulations and guidelines, and manage activities that will continue to strengthen the research community surrounding this Program. The Administrative Core has the following Specific Aims: (1) Foster and maintain interaction among team members, with the Internal and External Advisory Committees, and with the NIH through communications and Program meetings, including annual Internal and External Advisors meetings and a regular seminar series; (2) Manage fiscal and other resources by working with the project and core leaders to help develop collaborations and to leverage additional resources in support of the Program's goals. (3) Track Program outputs and outcomes to ensure timely progress toward our goals, using a research timeline to ensure integration of its components and timely deliverables. This U19 program has the potential to change the approach to asthma with novel therapeutic alternatives and the Administrative Core will be the engine that facilitates these efforts.